DarkyDarky
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Akito find's out the cure to the curse. Uo and Hana beat up Akito? Uo and Hana find out the curse of Sohma's.... Tohru and Yuki FINALLY go out...Kyo and Hanajima start to go out too? Oh my gosh....Uo's fallen in love with who?
1. Just a thought

**Darky Darky.**

**_R.T.B_**: Hey ,hey! It's summer holiday's and I have all these idea's for fan fiction's! So read and review!

**_Disclaime_r** :

I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters!

**Chapter one…..**

Tohrus POV.

"Hi I'm Tohru Honda……I woke up this morning only to find out that it was a beautiful day! So Yuki, Kyo, Hana, Uo and I are going on a picnic…..I'm so excited!

Hopefully Kyo and Yuki won't fight too much…..OH I can't wait!"

"Tohru…..who are you talking too?"

Normal POV.

"Er…no one in particular Kyo-kun"

Tohru replied.

"Uh huh. You do know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

"Oh is it! I didn't realise! Gosh, I hope I wasn't giving you the impression that I was insain! I hope I wasn't freaking you out! I'm sorry if I was….please don't be angry at me!"

"O…..K….."

Kyo looked at Tohru with fearful eye's. This may have been a result of Kaguras harsh beating's or maybe it was just because Tohru was being very freaky right now……whatever the reason he was scared! Yuki saw this fear and decided to increase it by ten fold.

"You know what, I might just go give Kagura a call…..I'm sure that she'd **love** to come with us."

Yuki said with that evil ,yet charming, smile he had every so often.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Tohru screamed?

"Huh."

Kyo and Yuki were speechless. Kagura and Tohru had always got along just fine. Why didn't she want Kagura to come on their picnic? Wait she couldn't like Kyo. Maybe she did. She was blushing. That wasn't a good sign.

'Oh my gosh…..I think she likes me! Not just likes, she likes, likes me!'

Kyo mentally screamed. He liked…..no wait, loved Tohru…..but as a big brother would. Kyo grabbed Yuki's arm and ran all the way down the hall, dragging the prince along with him. When he was sure Tohru couldn't hear them, he began to speak with Yuki.

"YUKI!"

Kyo yelled in a whispered hush. (Is that even possible? Meh if it isn't.)

"What? You wanna' gloat about you winning over Tohrus heart….please, just leave me alone!"

Yuki whispered back in a harsh tone of voice.

"Huh? What? …..NO…..look, you like Tohru, right, right? Well go out with her, get married, have kid's. I don't care! Please Yuki! I'd never beg of you for anything …..but I don't like Tohru that way….she's like a little sister to me! I don't want to have to tell her that I don't feel the same way about her as she does for me.  
Go woo her or something! Make her like you instead…..and I'll try to warp the idea of us having a **sibling** relationship into her!"

Yuki stoped to process the information Kyo had just spluttered out. Soon a blush came across his cheek's.

"Have kid's?"

Yuki repeated as his mind thought over the matter. Kyo looked at Yuki.

"GAH, YUKI STOP WHAT YOUR THINKING! THAT'S SO NOT COOL! YUKI? CAN YOU HEAR ME! YUKI!"

Kyo screamed whilst shaking Yuki out of his 'thought's'.

"After careful consideration I believe you and I shall work together on this problem and probably others….no matter how much we hate it."

"Great, now I have to be friend's with that damned rat….AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN CONSIDERATION? ALL YOU THOUGHT ABOUT WAS….."

"Guy's time to go. Yuki. Kyo-Kyo. Hurry up."

"She called me Kyo-Kyo"

Kyo cried with distaste.

**On the way there……**

" Come on Kyo-kyo, hold my hand."

Tohru smiled.

"What? No….you and Yuki keep holding hand's….I'll just stay back here…..WAY back here."

"What's wrong Kyo-kyo….have I upset you! Have I done something wrong? I'll make it up to you!"

Tohru cried as she closed in on Kyo letting Yuki's hand go. Kyo backed away as far as he could but eventually ,having Kyo's bad luck, he tripped over a rock. Tohru tried to catch him but actually landed , where a lot of fan girl's would love to be, on top of him, causing him to transform.

Let's just say that the orange cat was reasonably mift and leave it at that. Tohru picked Kyo up.

"Sorry Kyo-kyo. As a token of apology I shall carry you until you transform. Yuki, can you please grab his clothes?"

Tohru smiled.

"Of course miss Honda…..for you."

**Not to long after……..**

'POOF'

Kyo ran behind a tree to get changed , grabbing his clothes off Yuki, and thanking the lord that there was a lot of smoke around when they transformed. Tohru just stood there smiling away with her hands over her eye's. Kyo came out from behind the tree completely dressed, and they began to walk again.

"Tohru….it was really nice of you to carry me."

"Er….it was no trouble….nnnno trouble at all."

'What is that stupid cat up to…'

"No….honestly…..it was nice…..your a good little sister."

Tohru kept smiling!

'His accepted me as a little sister….I've always thought of Kyo as a big brother….oh I'm so happy! Now all I have to do is get Yuki to like me the way I like him!'

Tohru thoughtfully thought, which is the way you should really think!

'Maybe the cat isn't as stupid as I thought.'

**At the park...**

"Where are they?" Arisa asked in an annoyed tone.

"They are not far away now…..oh no…..they are so very close…..it almost hurts."

"You're only following **one** of their waves aren't you…..you'd think with your psychic powers you'd be able to find out if **they** loved you or not…."

"Love is a funny thing…."

"It's unfair, if you ask me."

"All is far in love and war."

"GUY'S WE'RE HERE! I'M SO SORRY WE'RE LATE!"

Tohrus voice rang across the park.

Arisa waved and nudged Hana a couple of times.

"Hey you guy's, how are you going?"

"Well I'm great! Kyo just said that I was his little sister, so that means that we're a lot closer now! Er….Hanajima-chan why are you hiding behind Uo-chan?"

"Er…IIIII'm not hhhhidding. Hello PPPrince…..hello oooorange."

Uo burst out laughing so hard that she doubled over. This ,inturn, revealed …..nothing?

"Where'd Hana-chan go?"

Tohru yelled in fear.

"Don't worry….orange-top go look for her."

"WHY ME?"

"WHAT IF GOT ABDUCTED! OH NO! HANA-CHAN!"

Tohru screamed and cried at the same time.

"Kyo….you're the 'strongest' you go."

'What he knows his stronger.'

Kyo thought. Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand.

"It'll be ok, miss Honda, I promise."

"Oh….um yeah….I'm the strongest….ha ha ha……so I'll just get that abductor….."

Kyo said as he began to leave. He had worked out that if Yuki stayed and comforted Tohru it might make her feelings for Yuki increase….or something like that.

"Whaaaaaah." sob, sob

The sound of crying struck Kyo ears. Kyo slowly advanced in the direction of the crying.

"HANAJIMA, SAKI? Wadda' doin' here cryin' and stuff?"

"I ,um, I…."

Kyos POV.

'whoa…..Saki's really pretty, and cute….I never noticed before….I mean I knew that she had this gothic beauty thing happening but….wow. OMG….I think I've fallen for the she-devil. Yuki will have a field day with this…..but….I could always blackmail him. Huh, oh she's still coming up with an excuse.'

Normal POV.

'I…..er……the thing is….'

Hanas POV.

'Why can't I just tell him that I love him….that I have for a while now….that I was crying over him? WHY? Oh my…I'm still blabbering"

Normal POV.

"Yyyyou don't have to tell me…..if you don't want. I mean…..if you're not comfortable about it and stuff….what I mean is…I"

"Thank you Kyo."

Kyo began to blush.

"Er….well….we better get going…."

"Kyo…."

"Um….yeah?"

"You're not stupid, no matter what the prince say's….you're not."

"Well…er….WELL COME ON, GEESE THE OTHER'S WILL BE THINKING YOU'RE DEAD OR SOMETHING!"

Kyo shouted as he grabbed Sakis hand and led her back to the group.

"HANA! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Tohru cried.

"Are you hurt at all?"

Yuki asked.

"Orangey didn't try anything on ya' did he…..cause if he did"

Uo threatened.

"I just went to the bathroom…."

Hana lied.

"WHADDA' MEAN 'TRY ANYTHING ON YA'? HUH? IF YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU'LL GET ONE!"

"Stupid cat"

Yuki stated

"Liar"

Kyo replied.

**TBC**

**_R.T.B_**: I know it's a little short, but I had a huge day….Chapter two up soon.

Read and review…..oh and if it doesn't seem to be fitting in with the summary it's just because I'm introducing the story and stuff, so you'll have to hang out a couple of Chap's until it begin's to fit in with the summary.

ANIME AND HATS FOR EVERYONE…..SINCE I HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH THEM!


	2. An orange passion

**Darky Darky.**

**_R.T.B_** : Hello! I'm here again! Thank you to all those people who reviewed. I'm glad you liked the first chapter…..and yes I do relies that it's a little confusing so sorry about that. I'm really happy that people put me on their alert thingy, so thank you to them too. Just to make the pairing's clear…..Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Saki and that's all I'm telling you for now…..I don't want to give away some surprises! Now on with the disclaimer closely followed by the story.

**_Disclaime_r** :

I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters!

**Chapter two…… **

**Previously on Darky Darky. …..**

"Stupid cat"

Yuki stated

"Liar"

Kyo replied.

…………………………………………………………………..

**Now presently…..**

"This food is delicious Tohru-san."

"Oh it's not that great, Uo"

"Yes, I must agree with miss Uotani. But then again….your food is always delicious miss Honda."

"Why thank you Yuki."

"Hey…..whadda' wanna' do after this."

Uo asked. She was getting a little bored. Yuki and Tohru kept 'secretly' flirting with each other and Kyo and Hana kept stealing glances at each other, but other wise being eerily quiet.

"Why don't we go see a movie?"

Tohru suggested.

"Sure…..who's turn is it to pick the movie?"

Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Well Hana-chan hasn't picked in a while……"

Uo smiled evilly.

"That's true. Okay Hana-chan it's your pick!"

Tohru agreed.

Yuki and Kyo just sat there …… white as ghosts.

**At the cinema……..**

'Why did we have to go and see this film? AH….another dead body! OMFG , LOOK OUT! OH NO! THE MANIAC GOT THEM! AHHHH!'

Kyo thought dramatically.

"Yuki…..I'm scared!"

Tohru cried.

"Just look into my eyes miss Honda…don't look at the screen….just look at me."

Yuki calmly ordered. Tohru did as she was told and stared into Yukis eyes. Tohru felt a blush creeping to her cheeks.

'Oh mum, I feel as though I'm going to pass out….and all I'm doing is looking into Yukis beautiful eyes.'

Tohru thought to herself.

"AH!"

Kyo let out a scream.

"What's the matter carrot-top? Scared?"

"I'M NOT SCARED YA' DAMNED YANKEE!"

"Then you won't mind looking at the screen then will you?"

"No I won't mi….AAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Kyo screamed as he looked at the imaged displayed before him on the big screen.

"Why don't you try looking at something else….if you can't stomach the movie?"

"Shut up Yankee."

"Just tryin' to help."

Uo said before going back to watching the movie. Kyo decided to heed the blondes advice and began to look around the room. He stopped when something caught his eye.

'Hana…..'

**After the film, at the Sohma residents……..**

"So how was the picnic?"

Shigure asked as 3 pale ,white, scared half to death, teens walked through the door followed by two normal, as far as normal goes with Uo and Hana, looking girls.

"Shigure, is it alright if Hana and Uo stay the night? "

Tohru asked once recovering from her ,scared half to death, former self.

"Well….hmmm….I don't know…..if they promise to be good little girls, I'm sure they could stay."

"REALLY! Wow thanks Shigure! Thank you so much!"

"Well….anything for my little flower….Oh how I love to seeyou smile my petal."

Shigure said in that perverted tone he used WAY to often.

"Well, I'll go and start dinner…shall I?"

Tohru said as she skipped off to the kitchen to prepare a lovely dinner for her friends and the Sohmas.

**Shortly after……**

"DINNER'S READY!"

Tohru called.

"Ah….what a lovely sound my petal makes when she calls us for dinner……It is truly……Ah….."

Shigure ,who was just leaving his office, stopped in mid sentence when an orange cat was shoved in his face. Hana was emotionless.

"I turned him into a cat...A cat... Cat."

Hana kept repeating, over and over and over again.

"Oh dear. Yuki, Tohru…..we have a problem!"

Shigures voice filled the house. Everyone come to see what the hell Shigure was on about.

"You stupid cat……how the hell did you let our secret slip?"

Kyo thought about what had happened.

**FLASH BACK…….**

_Kyo went up onto the roof whilst waiting for dinner to be cooked. He hadn't expected to find some one else already there. _

"_Hanajima? What are you doing up here?"_

"_Waiting for you…..I suppose."_

'_God, she's freaky no matter how much I may like her.'_

_Kyo thought._

_They sat there for a while until Hana built up the courage to tell him._

"_I'm envious of you."_

_Hana spoke softly._

"_Huh, why would you be envious of my….I'm not special….I just yell a lot."_

"_Heh….no….you are special. I'm envious of your passion, your ability to show your emotions so easily……if I were able to let my emotions control me then my psychic powers would be more powerful than I could ever imagine……but since I keep this emotionless facet about myself…..my powers are weak……I am always hiding my emotions …… like a masquerade of some sort…..but…..whenever I'm around you my emotions flare up and I have trouble controlling them."_

"_I don't understand what you mean Saki….."_

_Kyo whispered under his breathe but Hana was able to hear it…..just._

"_Kyo….I…..I love you."_

_Hana bluntly poured her heart out to the boy._

"_I ….er…..well….I really….um…..I lov….I love you too!"_

_Kyo stuttered. Saki had another emotional outburst and she hugged him……_

'_POOF'_

"_A cat? I TURNED MY BOYFRIEND INTO A CAT! WE WERE ONLY TOGETHR FOR 12 SECONDS AND I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT! HE'LL HATE ME FOREVER……a cat……a cat…..I turned him into a cat."_

_Saki cried._

**END FLASH BACK……**

"You **stupid **rat! SHE THOUGHT THAT SHE DID IT WITH HER POWERS!"

Kyo , the little orange cat, screamed.

"stupid?"

Yuki repeated...he'd never been called that before.

"You mean I didn't do it?"

Hana said blinking her eyes in confusion.

"You mean it's not just orange-top! Well…..let's see what the rest of you are!"

Uo laughed as she jumped on to Yuki and Shigure.

'POOF' 'POOF'

"I guess we should explain……"

'POOF'

Kyo had changed back. The three girls went bright red. Kyo had luckily picked up his clothes before Hanajima took him inside…..so he got changed as quickly as possible ,quickly as in …. before the smoke disappeared kind of quickly, and sat down knowing that this would take a while…….and Shigure began to explain…..THE CURSE……

**TBC.**

**_R.T.B: _**I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't as confusing! I will skip the explanation….or make it short because I'm sure everyone is familiar with the curse. I think I might have some Yuki / Tohrufluff in the next chapter...ifit's whatyoureviewerswant...please tell me if that's what you want...I'll update soon. Please read and Review! Loving Hats and Anime like always's! HAVE A GOOD DAY!


End file.
